Bal Masquer
by Shini-cat
Summary: [fic corrigé]Epilogue: Les gboys sont invités au bal masqué donné par Réléna! Mais Heero boude parce qu'il ne veut pas y aller...perso, je le comprends Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Titre: bal masqué ( au bal masqué ho hé ho hé) Non, je déconne, enfin...

Auteur: Shini-Cat (toujour Shi-shi)

Bêta: Gayana ( je te fait de très plate excuse, ma puce, je te donne beaucoup de travail, je suis vraiment désolé TT)

Couple: comme certaines disent on ne change pas une equipe gagnante ( 1x2 et 4x3)

Disclaimer: Je sens que je vais m'écorcher le palais mais...y sont pas à moi TT...voilà, j'ai bobo, maintenant. --

* * *

**BAL MASQUE**

chapitre 1

* * *

La guerre était enfin terminée et "Melle Peacecraft" ( Pagan m'a dit qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans ses chaussures,si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ) avait invité les cinq pilotes de Gundam ainsi que tout le gratin ( Moi:et pas de patate; Duo: Tu es exaspérante --) de la haute société à un grand bal masqué. Les cinq jeunes hommes arpentaient donc les rues piétonne à la recherche de boutiques où ils pourraient trouver des costumes. Même s'ils y allaient un peu à contre coeur, enfin surtout Heero qui avait accepté l'invitation pour que la jeune femme reparte au plus vite et qui commençait déjà à le regretter amèrement. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils se baladaient tranquillement dans les rues et Heero passait son temps à soupirer lourdement. 

- Franchement, j'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Si c'est pour avoir cette "chère princesse"(qui ose dire que sa sent l'ironie à plein nez) coller à mes bask' toute la soirée, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout!! s'exclama Heero en grimaçant.

La soirée avait lieu le soir même et ils étaient dans une boutique de farces et attrapes. Au plus grand plaisir d'un certain Américain, qui s'extasiait devant tout ce tas de bidules, en imaginant la tête de Wufei devant le nombre de farce dont il serait la victime si Duo avait tout ça sous la main. Ayant enfin trouvé le rayon où était rangé les costumes. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei s'étaient empressés de se choisir un costume pour pouvoir partir au plus vite, et à leur plus grand étonnement Duo aussi avait trouvé le sienIl ne restait plus que... Heero qui ne se décidait pas et qui boudait comme un gamin parce qu'il "en voulait pas lui d'un costume pour aller chez la madameuh... "

costumes:

Trowa: chat (classique)

Quatre: magicien (ringard)

Wufei: Dracula (stupide)

Duo: cow boy (y se prend pas pour rien)

Heero: inconnu à ce jour (pas capricieux pour un sou le mec)

Duo s'approcha de lui un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- T'inquiète pas Hee-chan! Quatre lui jettera un sort, c'est un super magicien!!!s'exclama Duo avec un grand sourire.

- Si seulement c'était vrai, je lui baiserais les pieds pour qu'il le fasse!!

Et se fut seulement après dix bonnes minutes que Heero finit par se décider parce que l'américain ne cessait de le supplier de se choisir quelque chose sans quoi il le traînerait dans toutes les rues et lui ferait faire le tour de tout les magasins. Heero avait donc son costume lui aussi et ils purent sortir de la boutique.

Costume d'Heero: Shérif (plus inconnu à ce jour )

- Mais si je t'assure, Heero il te va à ravir ce costume. Je suis sûr que Réléna sera du même avis que moi!!

s'exclama Duo a la sortie du magasin .

- Ne me parle pas d'elle, je vais déjà devoir me la coltiner toute la soirée, pas la peine qu'on m'en rabatte les esgourdes toute la journée, merci. grogna Heero en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur, et en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, il poussa un soupire pour rehaussa le tout .

- Allez, fait pas la tête, si tu veux je viendrais sur mon fidèle destrier pour te libérer du donjon de la vilaine sorcière!! fit Duo un poil théâtrale en levant un poing au dessus de sa tête en grand conquérant.

- Merci pour les images stupides que tu viens de me fourrer dans le crâne, Maxwell. dit Heero avec un léger sourire amusé.

- Quel genre d'images? demanda Duo plus qu'intéressé par la réponse

- Moi, dans les oubliettes d'un vieux château, gardé par un dragon et...Heero s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour cacher sa soudaine rougeur.

- Bah quoi? Ton prince charmant y vient pas te sauver?!? Y deviennent feignant avec l'âge! Mais t'inquiètes pas, moi et mon fidèle destrier, nous viendrons tuer ce méchant dragon et avec ma magnifique épée je réduirais la méchante sorcière Réléna à l'état de brochette!!!!

- T'as pas de " fidèle destrier". contra Heero en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Tu compte en trouver un où, tu m'expliques? demanda-t-il.

- Mmmmmmmm... réfléchit Duo avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Quatre et de dire:

- Notre petit magicien en herbe va m'en trouver un. N'est ce pas Quatre? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Quatre avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé et dit:

- Mais bien sur! je sais tout faire avec ma baguette magique. Comme Harry Potter! ironisa Quatre

- Tu vois! J'ai mon bourricot, j'ai mon fournisseur perso ma belle princesse. Maintenant y m'faut un appât... Mmm... fit-il narquoisement en se tournant vers Wufei qui regardait Heero faire une grimace de dégoût quand Duo l'avait appeler ma " belle princesse". Wufei se tourna vers Duo et celui-ci continua

- Dis moi...le buveur de sang, tu veux pas jouer les appâts pour moi? te plaît! te plaît! te plaît! te plaît!

- PFFFFFFFF... soupira Wufei en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, alors que Maxwell venait de lui sauter au coup. Mais il se calma rapidement quand une évidence lui sauta au yeux...

- Et toi, mon chaton? A quoi vas-tu servir? Haa, je sais!! Tu sera l'éclaireur. tu feras gaffe, hein? Parce l'éclaireur c'est celui qui passe devant, tu risques de revenir carbonisé par le dragon!! Tout noir, avec une mèche encore fumante. Tu sais comme dans les dessins animés, ce serait trop marrant!!!

- Bien sûr! répondit Trowa ironiquement

- Et voilà, mon équipe de sauvetage est prête!! il prit une profonde inspiration et s'écria au milieu de la rue:

- CACHE TOI MECHANTE SORCIERE, NOUS VOILA!!!! Puis il se mit à gambader joyeusement autour du groupe. Faisant se retourner les passants sur son passage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures à Heero, il attrapa le poignet du kangourou et le tira vers lui puis grogna à son oreille:

- Tu te calmes ou tu finiras embrocher avant Réléna, c'est clair?

- Clair Heero, juré, j'le ferais plus. gémit Duo en prenant une expression de gamin prit en faute qui essaye de se faire pardonner, mais sans grand succès.

Heero relâcha doucement son poignet et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, qui était maintenant à portée de vue. Ils montèrent, Duo, Quatre et Heero à l'arrière tendit que Wufei et Trowa montaient à l'avant.

- P'tain, déjà cinq heures et demi et on doit y allez quand chez barbie princesse du royaume de Sank? demanda Heero avec un énorme soupire.

- Dit dont toi t'as la mémoire qui flanche? demanda l'américain avec un sourire moqueur, il rajouta: comment est-ce possible de la part de notre soldat parfait?

- Tous ce qui a tendance à me souler, un temps soit peu, par une maladresse inexpliqué, j'ai tendance a l'oublier.

- Oh, et tu me dit tous les jours que je te soule, alors tu devrais m'avoir zappé depuis des lustres, non?

- Exact, j'aurais put mais je ne l'ai pas fait, j'me demande encore pourquoi. par contre une chose est sûr, si moi j'arrive à t'oublier mes tympans, eux, ne pourront jamais t'oublier! répondit Heero ajoutant à ses paroles un sourire sadique

Duo tira la langue puis le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme.

a suivre

review please, sinon vous aurez pas la suite lol

Shini-cat


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Bal Masqué

**Auteuse:** Shini-Cat

**Genre:** Humour et Romance( je précise que la romance elle est a la fin)

**Couple:** On change pas une équipe qui gagne(1x2 et 3x4)

**Disclamer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi, OUINNNNNN!!!!!!!!! snif..snif

enfin, bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

Arrivés chez eux, ils se reposèrent un peu, profitant du calme et du fait que Miss-glue-extra-forte-et-quand-j'vous-tien-vous-ne-pouvez-plus-m'échapper ne soit pas là pour les em...er. Heero se demandait encore ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter d'aller à cette soirée, mais qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle s'acharne sur lui de cet manière.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et allèrent se changer. Duo redescendit discrètement, une poche à la main et alla la déposer dans le coffre de la voiture, pendant que les autres se changeaient, puis remonta dans sa chambre pour enfiler son costume, lui aussi.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils descendirent au salon les uns après les autres, un grand chat avec un masque et une queue, un magicien avec un grand chapeau et une longue tunique bleu, qui lui allée à merveille, un vampire avec de grandes dents pointues, vêtu d'une longue cape noire et rouge, un cow-boy avec des bottes et un foulard rouge autour du cou et pour finir un shérif en costume noir et une étoile sur le torse, sans oublier le chapeau. Mais aussi l'accessoire indispensable: un masque pour chacun.

Ils s'installèrent devant la télé pour s'occuper.

Quand vint l'heure de partir, ils furent presque obligés de traîner Heero jusqu'à la voiture:

-Je veux pas y aller! s'exclama Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hee-chan, t'es encore pire que moi ma parole!! Répliqua Duo les yeux exorbités.

-Non, mais je veux pas y aller!!

-HEERO, TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE MONTER DANS CETTE VOITURE IMMEDIATEMENT, EST-CE CLAIR!!!!! Tempêta Quatre, en colère.(vous l'aurez tous remarqué )

Heero sursauta et rentra la tête dans les épaules et monta dans la voiture en marmonnant un:

-bon, d'accord, d'accord, puisque tu insistes, j'y vais.

Quatre eut un sourire vainqueur et monta au volant.

Le trajet dura trop peu de temps au goût d'Heero. La voiture se gara devant les portes et un voiturier alla la garer. Ils commencèrent à monter les marches...

-Heero arrête de traîner des pieds, on dirait un gamin qu'a pas envie d'aller chez le dentiste! S'exclama Duo, exaspérer.

-Mais je veux pas y aller!! chouina Heero.

-Tu vas finir par tomber si tu continues comme ça. Et j'ai beau être derrière toi il est hors de question que je te rattrape, capiche?

-Au moins, il aura une bonne raison pour pas y aller à ce foutu bal, ma cape commence sérieusement à être gênante.

-NON!! Ne parler pas de malheur, elle criera à l'attentat!! Répliqua Heero en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

-A...à l'attentat? Pourquoi, à l'attentat? Demanda Quatre, interloqué.

-Tu m'as déjà vu trébucher? Non! Vous vous imaginez sa réaction!!?

-Heero prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'écrier:

-OOOH MON DIEU!!! HEERO CHERI, CA VA!!!!? AU SECOUR A L'AGRESSEUR!!!

Il toussa faiblement avant de continuer:

-Pourquoi cela, Mademoiselle?

-MAIS PARCE QUE HEERO EST L'HOMME LE PLUS FORT AU MONDE ET QU'IL EST BEAU ET QU'IL...et patati et patata...enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

Les quatre autres s'entre regardèrent...

-...(silence de mort)

-...OUAI!!! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

-Moi, je ne suis pas comme les gaulois: je n'ai pas peur que le ciel me tombe sur la tête! J'ai aussi peur de...

Mais il fut coupé par une voix stridente:

-HEEEEEROOOOO...!!!!!

-...Réléna...Gloups...Heuuuuu...

A suivre

alors, alors, ça vaut une review ou pas

la suite lundi ou dans la semaine.

kissou et a+

Shini-Cat


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Bal Masqué

Auteuse: Shini-Cat

Genre: Humour et Romance( je précise que la romance elle est a la fin)

Couple: On change pas une équipe qui gagne(1x2 et 3x4)

Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi, OUINNNNNN!!!!!!!!! snif..snif

enfin, bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour les reviews!!!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

-HEEEEEROOOOOO...!!!! 

-...Réléna...Gloups...heuuuu

Heero se retourna juste à temps pour voir une chose rose lui sauter au cou.

-Heeeroooo...tu as une minute de retard, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir!!! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Non, pas elle... Murmura-t-il désespérément en se tournant vers les autres pour chercher un quelconque soutient que les autres ne purent lui donner étant entraînés de force à l'intérieur de la salle de réception.

Lesdits « autres » les suivirent en poussant un soupir collectif.

-Comment elle a fait pour le reconnaître, sérieux, elle a "un radar spécial Heero" ou quoi!!

-Sais pas, mais elle commence a me les brisées à moi aussi!! Répondit Wufei.

Passant les portes, ils furent complètement stupéfaits de découvrir des hommes et des femmes dans des costumes plus colorés les uns que les autres. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Quatre quand il découvrit un homme (ou une femme on sais pas) habillé en poule(chtite explication, au moment ou j'écris cette phrase, je regarde la pub "Les volailles le Gaulois")

Ils descendirent les marches sans se presser. Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour discuter.

De l'autre côté de la salle un pauvre Japonais était presque tiré en laisse par la princesse qui était aux anges que son chéri soit là.

-Réléna, comment t'as su que j'étais là? demanda désespérément Heero.

-Je t'attendais, pardi !!!!

-Oui, ça je m'en doute!! Ce que je voulais dire c'est comment t'as fait pour savoir que c'était moi?

-Tu es l'homme le plus beau au monde Heero, personne ne peut te louper!! Je t'ai reconnu grâce à ta carrure, à tes cheveux, à ta façon de bouger et pis, j'avais les oreilles qui cillaient (1).

Heero fit une grimace.

-Je suis désolé Heero, mais je vais devoir t'abandonner, je dois aller voir les autres invités.

Après lui avoir déposé un bisou (baveux) sur la joue, elle le planta là.

Il se faufila dans la masse. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la salle pour retrouver ses compagnons et les retrouva près du buffet. Mais un détail lui sauta au yeux: où était Duo?

-Il est où Duo? demanda-t-il en regardant dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir la natte couleur châtaigne.

-Il est parti à la voiture y'a... à peu près dix minutes. répondit Trowa en regardant sa montre.

-Il est partit faire quoi à la voiture?

Les autres haussèrent les épaules.

Heero se retourna et observa la salle en buvant une gorgée de champagne que lui avait donné Trowa. Sur la piste de danse, il remarqua une jeune fille élégante dans une magnifique robe de couleur noir. La bordure des manches et du bas de la robe était rouge. Un très beau décolleter en V qui descendait sur le bas des épaules aussi bordé de rouge, montrait un magnifique tatouage représentant un ange sur son omoplate gauche. Ses cheveux châtains étaient retenus en un chignon serré. Son masque noir argent rouge et or cachait la moitié d'un visage sans doute angélique. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait néanmoins...

Elle dansait en compagnie d'un homme assez musclé et qui avait les cheveux noirs et lisses. Son costume était simple: celui d'un prince avec son épée autour de la taille. Il les regarda danser un moment et perçut une légère crispation chez la jeune demoiselle. En la regardant de plus près, Heero constata que c'était principalement sa mâchoire qui était crispée, comme sous le coup de la douleur. Il fit descendre ses yeux pour arriver à leurs pieds et il manqua d'éclater de rire.

En fin de soirée, cette pauvre jeune fille n'aurait plus de pieds si son partenaire n'arrêtait pas de lui marcher sur les pieds tout de suite.

Il sourit et plaint intérieurement la jeune demoiselle qui avait sûrement les pieds endoloris.

Il continua à observer les invités. Il fini par se lasser et se retourna pour entamer la conversation avec Quatre et Wufei, Trowa étant parti chercher des boissons.

La discussion se porta vers la fin de la guerre, au moment où Trowa revenait avec deux verres dans chaque main. Ils étaient en pleine discussion lorsqu'une jeune fille approcha timidement d'eux.

-Hum hum...

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix et Heero fut stupéfait de découvrir la jeune fille qu'il avait regardé danser un peu plus tôt.

-Oui? répondit Quatre avec un sourire.

-J'aimerais...j'aimerais danser avec vous. Est-ce possible? demanda-t-elle en regardant Heero avec un sourire timide.

Ce dernier se retourna vers les autres, incertain. Quatre fit un sourire confiant au Japonais. Il se retourna et demanda:

-Vous n'êtes pas venu accompagnée?

-...Si, mais il danse mal et en plus il me marche sur les pieds alors je change! répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Heero la regarda de la tête au pied...

Toujours cette impression...

Il fit une moue contrariée et frustrée. Il plongea ses yeux cobalts dans ceux marrons de la jeune fille.

-Puis-je, au moins, connaître votre nom?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant...

-...Jennifer! Je m'appelle Jennifer! répondit-elle. (j'avais la flemme de chercher un prénom, alors j'ai pris le mien ;) )

-Bien, alors allons-y. Dit-il, pas motivé du tout.

Elle l'escorta jusqu'à la piste, se plaça face à lui, posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans la main qui n'était pas sur sa hanche.

-Ce sont vos amis? demanda d'une voix douce Jennifer, quand ils commencèrent à tournoyer lentement. Heero releva les yeux qu'il avait baissés.

-Oui, mais...il en manque un exemplaire. Répondit Heero. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, ça allait faire au moins une demi-heure que le natté était parti à la voiture et n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Mais bon, Duo était un grand garçon à dix huit balais, il n'était pas celui qui allait lui dire de mettre un K-Way parce qu'il pleut, hein? Il était peut-être dans un coin de la salle! Alors pas la peine de s'inquiéter!? (Si tu savais mon pauvre Heero...;) )

-Et comment s'appel-t-il, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

Heero la jaugea du regard.

-Duo, pourquoi?

-Comme ça! Vous l'aimez bien, ont dirait? répondit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

-Oui, mais il peut toujours crever pour que je lui dise!

-Pourquoi, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ce genre de chose, vous savez? Dit-elle, déçut.

Heero hocha la tête avant de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Oui, ça faisait plaisir, il le savait parce que c'est ce qu'il ressentait quand Duo lui disait qu'il l'adorait ou des chose dans ce style et non, il ne lui dirait jamais, il avait sa fierté! Nom d'...

-HEEEROOOO...c'est qui cette pimbêche avec qui tu danses !!!!!?????

...une pipe...

-Oooh non...pas encore. Il se détacha de la jeune fille en ajoutant: Je vous conseille de partir, sinon elle risque de vous prendre entre quatre yeux et de vous étripez.

-C'est gentil de me défendre mais je peux le faire toute seule vous savez?

-Oui, je m'en doute mais, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez le même caractère que lui. En voyant la jeune fille penché la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation il reformula mieux: vous pouvez avoir le monde à vos pieds rien qu'avec un regard ou un sourire. Et moi il m'a eu. rajouta-il en s'éloignant en espérant que Réléna le suivrait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se dirigeait droit vers Jennifer, les points serrés et les sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

-Qui es-tu pour vouloir me piquer MON Heero? (attention chien méchant :) )

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le piquer, "pimbêche"!

Bon là, pensa Heero, il serait temps d'intervenir avant que ça ne tourne au massacre.

-Réléna, c'est moi qui est invité cette jeune fille à danser alors arrêtes de t'exciter sur elle! Intervint Heero pour séparer les deux jeunes filles qui se fusillaient littéralement du regard. L'une parce qu'elle n'aimait pas que l'ont touche à SON Heero, l'autre parce qu'elle n'aimait pas que l'ont lui parle sur ce ton.

-Mais Heero, comment peux tu la défendre! s'écria t-elle en virant au rouge.

Heero allait continuer mais il fut interrompu par Jennifer.

-Merci, jeune homme, mais je crois que je vais partir! Elle fit demi-tour et avant de s'éloigner elle ajouta un faible "au plaisir de vous revoir". Elle passa les portes vitrées, et disparut à la vue de tout ceux qui la regardait passer, comme un mirage.

Heero fut entraîné de force sur la piste de danse par une Réléna heureuse de s'être débarrassé de cette "pimbêche". Heero n'était pas tout à fait de l'avis de la princesse, il l'avait trouvé absolument charmante, lui, très polie, plutôt mignonne, même s'il n'était pas attiré par la gente féminine, il savait reconnaître quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose était beau.

Du côté des trois autres, l'un deux arborait un sourire moqueur, un autre avait le visage complètement neutre, et le dernier un petit sourire mystérieux.

Pendant que Réléna et Heero dansaient encore, à savoir vingt minuntes après l'altercation, un Duo un peu décoiffé fit son apparition avec un grand sourire. Quatre fronça les sourcils avant de lui pointer un doigt accusateur sous son nez:

-Dit donc toi, où t'était passé? Je commençait à me faire un sang d'encre pas croyable! T'avais pas dit que t'allais chercher ton foulard que t'avais, soit disant, oublié dans la voiture? T'as mis autant de temps, et tu l'as même pas prit, tu faisais quoi au juste des galipettes dans les buissons?!!!!

Duo vira au rouge tomate(2) avant de répondre:

-T'inquiètes Kitty-kat, je suis là, non? Alors panique pas ça sert à rien!! Il fit un tour sur lui même pour regarder où était Heero et le vit avec Réléna, sur la piste.

-Tu sais "Prince charmant", je crois qu'il serait temps que tu ailles délivrer la belle des grigriffes de la vilaine madame, que l'ont appelle plus couramment Sorcière ou Réléna aussi, ça marche autant!! Dit Quatre en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

-Je sais, j'ai bien vu, mais j'ai pas d'épée pour le secourir. Au moins j'ai un obstacle en moins: le dragon!!!

Regarde, là-bas. Y a un mec avec une épée, tu peux lui demander s'il peut te la prêter? Proposa-t-il en pointant du doigt un homme dans la foule. Duo suivit la direction du doigt et fit une grimace quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le "mec" en question.

-Q'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour sauver la princesse en détresse? Gémit Duo en s'avançant doucement vers l'homme. Arrivé derrière lui, il lui tapota légèrement l'épaule. L'homme se retourna pour se retrouver face à un cow-boy et demander:

-Oui, que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme?

-Ooh, juste trois fois rien! Je peux vous emprunter votre épée un petit moment? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. S'il vous plaît! rajouta l'Américain précipitamment.

-Si vous me la ramenez, je veux bien vous la prêter. Fit l'homme après quelques instants de réflexion. Il la détacha de sa taille avant de la mettre dans les mains de l'adolescent tout sourire.

-Merci, M'sieur. En se retournant, il rajouta à voix basse: tu me dois bien ça, non? Il retourna près des autre qui le poussèrent vers la piste de danse. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se lancer vers le couple. Il fit le même manège qu'avec l'homme, il lui tapota l'épaule et elle se retourna, non pas pour se trouver face à un cow-boy, enfin si, mais, ce qu'elle avait sous le nez avait une long lame avec un manche, ce dernier tenu par ledit cow-boy avec un grand sourire de vainqueur.

-Salut, méchante Sorcière!! Je suis venu délivrer la belle princesse de tes monstrueuses grigriffes!!!

Maintenant, il se trouvait face à une Réléna complètement Médusée et à un Heero complètement Hilare et qui s'exclama Ironiquement avec un soupir de soulagement exagérer:

-OOOOhh,mon prince est enfin, venu me chercher mais... un détail lui sauta aux yeux et il toussota, comme gêné...tu sais mon prince, tu serais plus crédible si...tu ôtait ton épée de son fourreau!!! Ca ferais plus d'effet, non?

-Heinn!? Duo porta l'épée à la vertical à son visage. Il loucha sur la lame pour constater quand effet elle était toujours dans son étuis de protection. Haa, oui, désolé! Et avec un sourire d'excuse il remit la lame sous le nez de la princesse, sans l'étuis cette fois.

-Tu sais, je trouverais plus romantique si tu étais blessé par le dragon qui me garde enfermé dans le donjon!! Fit Heero avec un moue déçu.

-Ha, mais non, il m'a laissé passer! Répliqua Duo avec un grand sourire.

-Hein, il...il t'a laissé passer, et comment t'as fait?

-Bah, c'est facile non? j'avais une invit', pardi!! Et tu sais quoi!! c'est même la sorcière, elle même, qui me l'a donné. Bon ! Pas pour te délivrer, mais, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, tu crois pas? Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater littéralement de rire.

Elle avait les yeux fermés par la colère, un sourcil tressautant de temps en temps, les poings serrés à l'extrême. Elle pourrait presque mordre, songea Duo.

-Votre attitude est tout à fait indigne d'une mijaurée dans votre genre!!! s'exclama dédaigneusement Duo.

Il dû cette fois retenir son souffle pour ne pas se plier en quatre sous la violence du fou rire qui le prenait à l'instant même!

-C'est moi que tu traites de mijaurée et de sorcière, le trav'lo!!!??

-Tu es insolente en mon Royaume, vilaine, et envers le Prince!? Ca peut te valoir la guillotine, même si ça existe plus. Mais si je regarde bien chez moi, je dois bien avoir ma hachette. Fit Duo en faisant semblant de réfléchir une main tenant toujours, l'autre cherchant le poignet du japonais. Mais nous verrons cela si tu réessayes de me rechourer ma princesse, est-ce clair?!!! Gronda-t-il et il partit en courant tirant Heero par le poignet qu'il tenait fermement. Il posa vite fait l'épée sur la table, si bien qu'elle faillit en tomber, mais il la rattrapa et se dirigea, suivit des autres qui avait vu la scène et qui les avaient suivis, vers les portes vitrées. Sous les yeux des invités cinq garçons coururent à travers la salle et franchirent les portes. Les jeunes hommes entendirent un grand...

-GAAAAAARDES, RATTRAPAIENT LES!!!!

...avant de monter dans la voiture et de partir en trombe pour échapper aux gardes qui tentaient de les rattraper ou plus précisément qui tentaient de rattraper Heero, qui se trouvait enfoncé dans son siège, pour passer inaperçus. Duo poussa un soupir en se rasseyant correctement, s'étant mis à genoux sur le siège pour voir par la vitre arrière le manoir s'éloigné. Il s'exclama soudain:

-Alors, tu pourrais au moins remercier ton prince, non, parce que je te signal que si elle avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je serais du gruyère à l'heure qu'il est!!!

-Merci infiniment, Duo! répondit Heero.

-Mais de rien!(3) Répliqua Duo en reposant sa tête sur le repose tête.

En quelques minutes, il s'assoupit et sa tête tomba mollement sur l'épaule du japonais qui tourna la tête pour avoir quelques mèches châtaignes lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit quand il grogna dans son sommeil: kawai!!

Quand ils furent arrivés, Duo dormait toujours(4) obligeant Heero à le porter jusque dans sa chambre(5). Il se retrouva comme un abruti devant la porte de la chambre. Il fut obligé de l'ouvrir avec un pied et de pousser le battant de la porte avec son dos. La tête de l'Américain faillit percuter le montant de la porte(6), mais Heero eut le réflexe de le tirer vers lui pour empêcher l'impact. Il s'approcha du lit et après avoir enlever ses bottes au jeune homme, il ouvrit les draps et le glissa dessous en le bordant doucement. Il le regarda quelques instants avant de passer sa main sur la joue du jeune endormi. Il se releva et sorti de la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Il descendit rejoindre les autres au salon, qui s'étaient installés devant un film d'avant AC. Mais il faut savoir que Heero peut être capricieux et là, il voulait du thé. Quatre se proposa d'aller en préparer. Il revint une minute plus tard et avec une mine déconfite expliquât:

-Je suis désolé mais je trouve pas le thé! J'ai dû l'oublier quelque part! à la caisse ou dans le coffre peut-être mais je ne l'ai pas.

Heero poussa un soupir et se leva. Dans l'entrée il prit les clefs de la voiture et sortit. Une petite brise lui caressa le visage. Une petite lumière s'alluma, lui permettant d'éviter de dégringoler les marches, il se dirigea vers la voiture qui avait été garé par les soins de Wufei, c'est à dire comme un manche. Il ouvrit le coffre avec la clef (7) et trifouilla quelques instants avant de tomber sur quelque chose de carré: la boîte de thé. Mais il intrige par la poche qui se trouvait avec. Il la prit et l'ouvrit pour voir son contenu.

Il s'était sociabilisé, il restait néanmoins certaines situations ou son self contrôle de son entraînement lui était précieux. Et là, s'il n'avait pas usé de tout son self contrôle, il n'aurait pas que les yeux exorbités devant la poche, mais sa mâchoire aurait rejoint le sol et une exclamation de surprise aurait sûrement passé ses lèvres.

Alors l'impression qu'il avait eu, n'avait pas été qu'une impression!!!!! Cette fille...

... cette jeune fille était belle et bien DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!

A suivre

alors, ai-je droit à une review et me suis-je fait pardonner du deuxième chapitre trop court.

(1) petite précision, quand on a les oreilles qui cillent, une personne parle en mal de vous et si vous éternuez elle parle de vous en bien!!

(2) vous aurez comprit que c'était pour l'allusion aux galipettes dans le buissons !!!!

(3) franchement, je me demande à quoi ça sert de Dire "merci" si c'est pour t'entendre dire "de rien" et bin dans ces cas là tu dis pas "merci" puisque l'autre il dit "de rien'', donc t'as pas à remercier, mais bon ça c'est la politesse, elle est compliquée, non!!!!

(4)et puis, il faut pas qu'il se réveille maintenant ça gâcherait tout...

Duo:zzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (au moins il est pas près de se réveiller :) )

(5)Heero: Et forcement, c'est moi qui me le coltine!!!!

Duo: ZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

arrête tu vas le réveiller!!! et ooui c'est toi qui te le coltine, ennnnnnh, non mais...

(6) Duo:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'arrives Duo

Duo: J'ai rêver qu'heero me fracasser la tête contre les murs!!!

Heero:Non, mais...j'ai failli :)

Duo se rendormant: tu me le payeras, scélérat (influence de l'age de glace 2 :( )

(7) tiens, monsieur ouille qui cherche 'la clef" je lui donne s'il en veut toujours (les visiteurs 2)

Petite note importante: voulà, cette fic est bientôt terminée et je vais en commencer une autre et j'aimerais savoir laquelle vous voudriez:

Clairière:

Une ombre se promène dans les bois... mais ou va-t-elle?

Mon essentiel:

Une dispute, une chanson pour les réconcilier...mais un obstacle qui pourrait tout faire basculer...

Lettre:

Mince ma croix, je l'ai perdu.. Heero me dit qu'elle est dans sa chambre, j'y vais... mais c'est quoi ce papier ou il y a marqué "shinigami" et "raison de vivre"

voilou, voilou

kisu

Shini-Cat


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Bal Masqué

**Auteuse:** Shini-Cat

**Genre:** Humour et Romance( je précise que la romance elle est a la fin)

**Couple:** On change pas une équipe qui gagne (1x2 et 3x4)

**Disclamer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi, OUINNNNNN!!!!!!!!! snif..snif

**Bêta:** Gayana!! toujour la même !!

enfin, bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour les reviews!!!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

Heero en resta comme deux ronds de flan, la poche dans les mains et les yeux écarquillés. 

-J'arrive pas a y croire, comment il a réussit ce tour là, sans qu'on le sache!? souffla Heero, complètement halluciné.

Il resta planté là deux bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'appelle dans la nuit (Bouuuuuuuh, c'est Gasper):

-Heero, tu fais quoi? Demanda la voix de Quatre.

-Rien, rien, j'arrive! répondit-il en remettant la poche à sa place.

Il prit la boite de thé et rejoignit les autres à l'intérieur. Quand le film fut finit, ils montèrent se coucher en silence pour ne pas réveiller le natté. Heero rentra dans sa chambre, individuelle, et se déshabilla en posant correctement ses vêtements sur sa chaise de bureau. Il se glissa avec délice dans les draps. Cela fait, ce qu'il avait découvert dans la voiture lui revint en tête et inconsciemment il se mit à chercher un moyen de faire dire la vérité à Duo. Et là, la foudre lui tomba dessus.

Flash Back

-_HEEEROOOO...c'est qui cette pimbêche avec qui tu danses !!!!!?????_

_-Oooh non...pas encore. Il se détacha de la jeune fille en ajoutant: Je vous conseille de partir, sinon elle risque de vous prendre entre quatre yeux et de vous étripez._

_-C'est gentil de me défendre mais je peux le faire toute seule vous savez?_

_-Oui, je m'en doute mais, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez le même caractère que lui. En voyant la jeune fille penché la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation il reformula mieux: vous pouvez avoir le monde à vos pieds rien qu'avec un regard ou un sourire. Et moi il m'a eu. rajouta-il en s'éloignant en espérant que Réléna le suivrait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se dirigeait droit vers Jennifer, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés à l'extrême._

Fin flash back

Kami-Sama, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait dit! Duo avait dû bien rigoler. Dans le noir, le rouge lui monta au joue sans qu'il ne le veuille. Il se retourna pour faire face au mur. Mais la gêne était toujours là et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en débarrasser. Puis son cerveau se remit en action pour trouver quelque chose qui ferait dire la vérité à Duo. Mais il avait beau être très intelligent il n'en restait pas moins que c'était Quatre le stratège du groupe et non lui. Plus il cherchait et plus un mal de tête pas possible pointait le bout de son nez.

il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes. Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui lui fit ouvrir un oeil encore embrumé de sommeil. Il se releva et envoya valser ses couvertures à l'autre bout du lit. Il posa les deux pieds par terre. Il se stoppa quelques secondes pour cause de vertiges. Le mal de tête était de retour. Il se leva plus doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il fouilla dans le petit placard et en ressorti une petite boite d'aspirine. Il en prit un et l'avala en prenant de l'eau dans ses paumes et en le portant à ses lèvres. Ceci fait, il enleva son boxer et entra dans la douche.

Ses méninges reprirent leurs recherches de plus belle. Il chercha et chercha, mais lesdites recherches ne furent pas fructueuses et il ressortit bredouille de la douche (remarque je vois mal une idée tombée de la pomme de douche: elle te vient d'où cette idée? De la pomme de douche!!! PTDR). Il se sécha et descendit à la cuisine où les autres, sauf Duo, étaient. Il se servit une tasse de café. Et au moment où il l'a portait à ses lèvres, de grands "BOUM BOUM BOUM" vinrent des escaliers.

-Tien, Duo est réveillé, j'entend ses pas feutrer dans l'escalier. Déclara pince-sans-rire le Chinois sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Quelques secondes plutard un grand...

-SALUUUUT!!!!!

...fusa dans la cuisine au moment ou une natte virevoltante faisait son entrée dans la pièce. Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le placard et prit tout ce qui était utile pour un petit déj' copieux (nutella, pain, confiture, beurre, café... et j'en passe parce que sinon on a pas fini et puis ce n'est pas le sujet de l'histoire!!) Il posa le tout sur la table et commença à l'engloutir sous les yeux blasés des autres. Jusqu'à ce que Wufei ne parle:

-Au fait Heero, elle dansait bien Jennifer!?

"Ding" une petite ampoule s'alluma au dessus du crâne du Japonais à cette phrase. Il l'avait trouvé, son moyen de pression!!

-Elle se plaignait que son copain lui marchait sur les pieds mais elle est pas mieux!!! répondit Heero en buvant une gorgée de café. A côté de lui le natté recracha la sienne en toussant!

-Duo, ça va? demanda le blondinet.

-Hum...oui oui, le café était trop chaud. Répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

-Il est pratiquement froid ton café. Contra le chinois en haussant un sourcil noir.

-Trop sucré! Son sourire se fana un peu.

-Tu ne mets jamais de sucre dans ton café!

-Trop fort, dans ce cas! Son sourire disparut complètement.

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait et il est comme d'hab'!

-Y'avait quelque chose qui me plaisait pas et je l'ai recraché, LA, ça te va! s'exclama l'Américain en fronçant les sourcils. Se tournant vers le Japonais il reprit: Au faite c'est qui, avec qui tu as dansé ? Réléna a dû nous faire un caca nerveux non! Dommage que j'étais pas là!!

-Justement, tu sembles plutôt au courant pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas là!! contra le japonais en haussant les sourcils.

Duo fit une grimace.

-Oui, c'est vrai ça, où t'étais hier soir, t'as disparu pendant je sais pas combien de temps? Demanda Quatre.

La tartine de nutella s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Il posa ses yeux sur les autres pour voir qu'ils attendaient _tous _une réponse. Bon, plus q'une solution...

-j'étais à l'autre bout de la salle et je dansais avec une fille. Au fait, Heero, elle dansait comment celle avec qui tu étais?

_"Tu vas le regretter mon coco!!"_

-Comme un pied! répondit Heero sans lever les yeux vers lui. Duo fronça les sourcils.

_"Enflure, je vais te faire voir moi si je danse comme un pied"_

-Et toi, Duo! continua Heero en toute innocence.

-Hooo, moi, elle ne dansait pas COMME un pied, elle dansait SUR mes pieds, c'est pas la même chose!! Répondit Duo.

Heero se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire à la scène qui lui revenait en mémoire. Il replongea ses lèvres dans sa tasse.

-T'as pas eu de chance! s'exclama Wufei avec un sourire moqueur.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa avec un Heero silencieux, un Duo plus bavard et goinfre que jamais, un Quatre qui bouffait Trowa des yeux, un Trowa qui faisait la même chose et un Wufei qui s'en prend plein la fiole par notre joyeux luron natté.

La matinée était bien avancée quand un grand:

-MAXWELL, RAMENE TES FESSES ICI, OU JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TA NATTE!!!!!!!!!!

Suivit de:

-TU M'ATTRAPERAS PAS,TU M'ATTRAPERAS PAS,TU M'ATTRAPERAS PAS...

Pour finir avec un:

-RENDS MOI MON SABRE, QUE JE T'EGORGE AVEC!!!

Mais bien sûr le tout ne serait pas complet sans une phrase très intelligente de notre blondinet adoré:

-Wufei, si tu lui dit ce que tu vas faire avec, t'as aucune chance qu'il te le rende!! dit Quatre, le nez plongé dans un livre de cuisine et assis sur les genoux de son petit ami.(Pour ceux qui n'avait pas comprit: eux ils sont ensemble!!)

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement!

Pendant que tout le monde était occupé, Heero se faufila hors de la maison et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre et en sortie la poche qu'il cacha dans son dos. Il contourna la maison et entra par la porte de derrière sans faire de bruit et monta dans sa chambre. Mais ce dont il ne s'était pas aperçut c'est qu'une paire d'yeux violet avait suivit son manège et était maintenant complètement paniqué.

Duo ne s'attendait pas à ce que Heero ait trouvé son déguisement. Lui qui avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir le cacher à la vu des autres, son travail avait été réduit à néant par le japonais. Il se demandait de quel façon le Japonais allait le punir pour lui avoir joué ce mauvais tour. Mais malgré l'amour qu'il portait au Japonais, il ne savait pas s'il était réciproque ou pas. Une semaine avant le bal, il avait fait marcher ses méninges à fond pour trouver une solution pour que le japonais accepte de danser avec lui. Ce ne fut que la veille du bal qu'il avait trouvé cette idée. Mais maintenant que le Japonais savait que lui et Jennifer n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, il était sûr qu'il allait lui passer un savon ou en tout cas que ça n'allait pas rester impunis. Il appuya son front contre la vitre de sa chambre en repensant à la soirée de la veille.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant à la main qui avait tenu la sienne et à celle qui avait été posée sur sa hanche. A ce moment là, il avait été aux anges. Il était en quelque sorte dans les bras d'Heero. Heero qui lui avait parlé normalement, sans le traiter de "Baka" comme avant, Heero qui lui avait dit qu'il l'appréciait, qui l'aimait même...

...(bordel, il a le cerveau qui marche au ralentit, c'est pas possible, il est pire que mon ordi!!!!)

IL AVAIT QUOI??????????!!!!!!!!!!! GOD, IL AVAIT PAS PERCUTE SUR CE DETAIL????????!!!!!!!!!!!! (Aaaaah, bah voilà, c'est mieux, non? ;) et puis pour sa défense, Réléna était là, que d'évènement qui ont fait qu'il a zappé ce petit passage)

Duo se leva d'un bond du rebord de la fenêtre quand trois petits coups furent donnés à la porte. Il se figea et déglutit péniblement.

-Oui, entrez. Répondit-il et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement sur Heero. Duo blêmit et se retourna vers la fenêtre pour cacher sa soudaine pâleur.

-Duo, je peux te parler? Demanda Heero d'une voix neutre.

-Heuuuuu...bien sur, c'est à quel sujet?

A suivre

BON, je rigole, je rigole...oui, je me doute que vous, non!!

OUI, OUI, on continue

Heero se dirigea vers la porte et toqua trois coups sur le panneau. Il attendit deux secondes avant qu'une voix timide lui réponde un:

-Oui, entrez. Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Il trouva Duo près de la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

-Duo, je peux te parler? Demanda Heero d'une voix neutre.

-Heuuuuu...bien sûr, c'est à quel sujet? Demanda Duo en se retournant le visage et le sourire crispé.

Heero sortit un poche de derrière son dos et la balança sur le lit. Duo fit la grimace: il aurait pu avoir un peu de délicatesse et le ménager, mais pas lui envoyer _ça _en pleine poire.

-Heuuuuu...oui, c'est quoi? Demanda Duo en détournant les yeux.

-Ne fait pas l'innocent, Duo...ou devrais-je dire...Jennifer! (Non, c'est moi Jennifer!!)

-Désolé...fût la seule chose que dit Duo avant de partir en courant de la chambre. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et sortit en trombe de la maison en passant devant Quatre et Trowa qui étaient entrain de se bécotter sur le canapé et Wufei qui lisait tranquillement dans un des fauteuils. Les trois autres se regardèrent sans comprendre.

Duo courut comme un dératé jusqu'à la plage qui n'était pas loin. Arrivé là-bas, il se laissa tomber sur le sable et se repassa la scène dans sa tête en l'extrapolant jusqu'à ce que Heero l'embrasse:

Scène Extrapolée:

_-Désolé...si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je t'aime et que je voulais être près de toi ne serait-ce que quelques minutes!!_

_-Tu m'aimes et pourquoi avoir gardé le silence pendant tous ce temps?!!_

_-J'avais peur que tu me détestes!!_

_-Mais enfin Duo, je t'aime aussi depuis le premier regard!!_

_-C'est vrai!!? Oooh, Heero si tu savais combien je t'aime!!_

Fin Scène Extrapolée

Il s'allongea sur le sable avec un sourire ironique:

-Voilà que je deviens fleur bleu, maintenant!! On aura tout vu!! S'exclama-t-il.

Et il repartit dans ces rêves ou Heero lui disait qu'il l'aimait et tout et tout, mais un bruit de course le sortit de sa rêverie et quand il leva les yeux, il aperçut quelqu'un penché au dessus de lui. Avec le contre-jour il ne pouvait pas le voir mais en se relevant il reconnut aisément le Japonais. Il se figea sur place et pâlit.

-Que...que fais-tu là? Demanda Duo en déglutissant difficilement.

-Je te cherchait, nous avons commencé quelque chose et j'aimerais bien le finir! répondit Heero avec un sourire narquois en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Alors, où en étions nous déjà...AH, oui, au fait que tu t'étais, légèrement, travesti!! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi, au juste? Demanda Heero en tournant la tête vers lui.

_"Quand tu aura prit des cours de politesse, prends des cours de délicatesse, Yuy"_ pensa Duo.

-Eh bien je...je l'ai fait parce que...je...je suis...je t'...bégaya Duo, rouge pivoine. Une main se posa sur sa joue et il tourna son regard violet vers le Japonais qui arborait un petit sourire tout mimi.

-Y'a un bug dans le système? Demanda-t-il. Duo fit un sourire timide et reprit un peu courage face à la tendresse qu'on pouvait lire dans le regard de l'asiatique. Il se mit en position assise et replia ses jambes pour les caler contre sa poitrine, ses dernières enserrées par ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, tu risques de ne pas apprécier ce que je vais te dire mais...j'ai...je...je t'aime, Heero. Dit-il tout bas, mais pas assez pour que Heero ne l'entende pas.

-...

-Désolé...souffla-t-il en voulant se lever pour partir, mais il fut rassis de force, sans brusquerie pour autant.

-Restes, et tu n'as pas à être désolé Duo! Répondit Heero. Il se rapprocha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du natté. Duo écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer sous la douceur du baiser qu'Heero lui donnait.

Heero le poussa légèrement pour qu'il s'allonge sur le sable sans lâcher ses lèvres. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans les cheveux de Duo pour les dénattés et les éparpiller tout autour de lui. Il rompit le baiser et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit celles de son vis-à-vis gonflées par le baiser, les joues rouges, les yeux fermés et le souffle saccadé.

-Ore dakara, Aishiteru tenshi! murmura-t-il et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du dénatté pendant qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour le regarder tendrement. Il leva la main et lui caressa délicatement la joue.

-I love you...Hee-chan!

Quatre releva les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. Un grand sourire illumina son visage quand une vague de sérénité lui parvint de Duo.

-Quatre, tu m'expliques ce que t'as à sourire comme un dingue? Demanda Trowa.

-Hein...non, rien,rien! Répondit Quatre en embrassant son Amant du bout des lèvres.

Il regarda une dernière fois dehors avant de fermer les yeux pour savourer pleinement le baiser.

Quand...quelque chose de rose entra dans son champ de vision!!!

A suivre

Je vais être franche...ce chap ne me satisfait pas, mais alors pas du tout!!! Si vous êtes de mon avis dit-le moi ou dite moi ce que vous en pensez!! C'est pas la même fin de chapitre que celle que tu conner chibi-hime-chan, n'est-ce pas!!

Petite note: J'ai besoin d'une bêta pour une fic qui est POUR ma bêta, justement. Si quelqu'un veut bien, je la ou le, ont sais jamais, remercie!!!!

kisu

Shini-Cat


	5. épilogue

**Titre:** Bal Masqué

**Auteuse:** Shini-Cat

**Genre:** Humour et Romance( je précise que la romance elle est a la fin)

**Couple:** On change pas une équipe qui gagne (1x2 et 3x4)

**Disclamer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi, OUINNNNNN!!!!!!!!! snif..snif

enfin, bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour les reviews!!!!!! et merci également a PRUE et au autre pour les reviews sur "lettre" elle m'ont fait très plaisir!!

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

_Quand...Quelque chose de rose entra dans son champs de vision!!_

Quatre dû se retenir pour éviter de pousser un Hurlement horrifié.

Pas elle...

Il se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre où se trouvait une limousine du rose le plus laid que l'on puisse trouver sur le marché.

Sur la plage les deux amoureux se bécotaient toujours et ne réalisaient pas ce qui les attendait lorsque Heero demanda:

-Et si on rentraient?

-Bonne idée, je commence à avoir froid!! Répondit Duo avec un sourire.

Heero se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Duo la prit de bon coeur. Mais Heero ne sachant pas doser sa force (tu parles il l'a fait exprès, ouais!!!) il tira un peu trop fort et Duo se retrouva plaqué contre son torse, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier qui en profita pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser. Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

Ils marchaient côte à côte quand un:

-JE VEUX MON HEEEROOOO!!!!!!

...parvint à leurs oreilles. Tout deux se figèrent et se retournèrent vers l'autre avec une moue désespérée.

-Pas encore, c'est pas vrai mais elle va me lâcher quand, cette pouffe, elle me fait [Biiiiiiiiiiip!!!!

-Heero, du calme, je vais m'en occuper!!! Rétorqua Duo avec un sourire démoniaque.

Duo s'approcha du portail, l'ouvrit sans bruit et tira Heero a sa suite. Il passèrent par derrière en prenant garde de ne pas ce faire voir de la fenêtre du salon où des "JE VEUX MON HEERROOOO" ou des "OU EST MON HEE-CHAN" se faisait entendre. Il ouvrirent la porte de la cuisine et se faufilèrent à l'étage où ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Heero. La porte était juste à coté de l'escalier et si on haussait le ton on pouvait parfaitement entendre ce qui se passait dans la chambre du salon. Et c'est ce que Duo voulait.

Dans le salon (Flash back)

Quatre regarda Réléna sortir de la limousine et se diriger d'un pas rageur vers la porte où elle se mit à tambouriner comme une malade. Quatre s'avança prudemment jusqu'à celle-ci et l'ouvrit avec un sourire crispé.

-Réléna, quelle bonne surprise, que nous vaux l'honneur de ta visite? Demanda Quatre. (Mais bordel, Quatre, si j'étais à ta place lui foutrait la porte dans la gueule!!!)

Réléna le bouscula et entra dans la maison. Elle monta à l'étage et fouilla toutes les pièces de fond en comble, allant jusqu'à regarder sous les lits pour voir s'il ne se cachait pas. Elle redescendit avec un grand:

-JE VEUX MON HEEEROOOO!!!!!!

Et ça continua un petit bout de temps jusqu'à ce que des bruits étranges interrompent la reine et ne la fasse blêmir. En effet, lorsque l'on entend des ''Hooo, Heeeroooo, encore" ou des '' Ouiiii, Duoooo...c'est bon,aaaaaah" on ne peut que laisser place à notre imagination. Mais s'ils avaient vu les deux pilotes ils n'auraient certainement pas fait cette tête et la reine ne serait pas tombée dans les pommes, car l'un d'entre eux étaient assis et l'autre allongé sur le lit et ils n'étaient pas entrain de se toucher ou autre, non non, ils jouaient un parfait jeu de rôle qui consistait à faire le plus de bruits suspects (remonter quelques lignes plus haut et vous saurez de quoi je parle!!) pour faire partir une bonne fois pour toute la jeune fille.

Heero sourit en continuant sa litanie de gémissements:

-Hmmmmm...Duoooo, encore...AAAAH!!!!

-Heerooooo, c'est bon, plus vite...encore...AAAAH!!!

Au rez-de-chaussée, on entendit en grand "BOUM'' et des éclats de rire. Les deux garçons se turent et écoutèrent quelques secondes. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis une portière de voiture. Elle se referma quelques secondes plutard suivit d'un bruit de moteur et d'une autre porte qui claque, puis silence. Heero se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Il l'ouvrit et descendit sans bruit suivit de Duo qui avait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête. Ils entrèrent dans le salon pour voir un Quatre avec un sourire presque aussi grand que celui de Duo, un Trowa hilare qui contenait mal son fou rire et un Chinois avec un mini sourire mais un mouchoir imbibé de sang sur le nez. Le plus innocemment du monde Duo demanda:

-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas?

Personne ne lui répondit. Mais il y eu un éclat de rire général où tout le monde étaient pliés en deux. Ils leurs fallut au moins dix bonnes minutes pour se calmer. Quatre essuya ses larmes et parla d'une voix hachée par son souffle saccadé:

-Non, mais franchement, là...vous avez...fait fort...J'aurais pas fait mieux...pfiouuu. Vous auriez du voir sa tête. Elle est passée par toutes les couleurs, c'était...trop drôle...HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! J'en peux plus je vais finir par étouffer.

Le pauvre Quatre ainsi que les autres étaient rouge et avait beaucoup de mal à respirer correctement, même Heero. Le pauvre était même obligé de se retenir à Duo pour ne pas tomber, ce dernier retenu par le dossier du canapé. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement.

Maintenant, nos cinq jeunes hommes espéraient ardemment que la Reine ne reviendrait plus.

Owari

ZEEEE FINNNNNNNN!!!!!!

Alors!! Alors!! Z'en pensez quoi de ma fin, hein?

Si c'est nul, dit-le moi!!

si c'est bien, dit-le moi aussi, hein!!

kisu

Shini-Cat


End file.
